1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating bloodlines for toy animals.
2. Background of the Invention and Discussion of Related Art
Since the dawn of civilization, man has selectively bred, and cross-bred plants and animals to create varieties suited to specific needs. For example, dogs have been bred for aesthetically appealing traits. Hence, today we have tremendous variety among dog breeds. Indeed, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Some owners prefer the pug""s pushed in face. Other owners desire the distinctive ridge on the back of the Rhodesian ridgeback.
The mechanism that makes selective breeding possible was only discovered in the 19th century. Gregor Mendel, an unassuming monk, meticulously gathered massive quantities of data on pea plants. His subsequent analysis revealed the Mendelian mechanism for genetics.
The present invention is a method for xe2x80x9cbreedingxe2x80x9d toy animals. The method provides for a xe2x80x9cgeneticxe2x80x9d link between a series of toy animals, wherein owners participate in the selective breeding of their toy animals. The owner decides which toys to breed. Thus, according to the present method, the owner""s aesthetic preferences will surface in subsequent generations of the toys.
Toys with distinctive appearances have been the subject of earlier patents. The prior art, discussed below, illustrates previous developments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,503, issued on Oct. 29, 1968, to Allen Grant and Leo Monahan, discloses a sectionally formed figure with identifying indicia on the sections. In its properly assembled state, an indicating word appears on the figure""s surface. The various sections can be rearranged to form nonsensical words, and a grotesque figure. The figure does not have a unique genetic identity. Furthermore, the figure has neither progenitors, nor offspring.
Toys featuring a mother doll, and a baby doll have been the subject of earlier patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,670, issued on Oct. 6, 1978, to Zula B. Cox, discloses a doll of the stuffed variety. The doll includes a trunk, and the trunk has a cavity therein. A baby doll is removably carried within the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,442, issued on Nov. 28, 1989, to Ida B. Kaplan, discloses a pregnant mother doll with a separable baby doll.
Neither the Cox patent, nor the Kaplan patent suggest shared physical traits between the mother doll, and the baby doll. Furthermore, there is no reference to a father doll. Finally, the dolls are limited to representations of human mothers with one offspring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,339, issued on Jan 28, 1997, to Donald Spector, discloses an animal-like stuffed toy figure with a closable internal pouch in which is received a latent offspring. Here, the concept of mother and offspring has been expanded to include a species other than human. However, the mother and offspring do not share unique physical features. Nothing suggests a genetic relationship, other than one that may be had with a random member of the species. Additionally, no reference is made to a father doll.
Toy dolls which copy physical traits from a primary, unique template have been the subject of earlier patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,397, issued on Jan. 3, 1989, to Betty B. Stevens, discloses a doll that is a xe2x80x9ctwinxe2x80x9d of a human newborn. The doll emulates a human newborn""s palm and foot prints, as well as the newborn""s actual weight, and length. Vital statistics including date of birth, and name are also inscribed on the doll. The Steven patent merely creates a model from a living prototype. The Steven patent pertains to asexual reproduction. There is no suggestion of heritable traits. The Steven patent appears to suggest human cloning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,442, issued on Apr. 2, 1991, to Jerome and Dorothy Lemelson, discloses a series of dolls representative of the same person at different stages of development. There is no suggestion of these traits being inherited from previous generations. Additionally, there is no suggestion that these traits can be passed to subsequent generations.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The registered pedigree stuffed animals of the present invention are stuffed toy animals which are made according to a method which simulates the biological laws of inheritance and which provides documentation certifying the pedigree status of the toy animals, both for educational, recreational and aesthetic purposes. According to the method a pair of opposite sex xe2x80x9cparentxe2x80x9d toy animals are sold together with a serial number by which the parent""s genotype and phenotype may be identified. The owner or owners of the xe2x80x9cparentxe2x80x9d toy animals may register the parents with the manufacturer and subsequently request xe2x80x9cbreedingxe2x80x9d of the animals, whereupon the manufacturer makes at least one xe2x80x9coffspringxe2x80x9d toy animal randomly selected from a litter having phenotypes determined according to the registered genotypes of the parents and the Mendelian laws of inheritance. In an alternative embodiment, the parent""s serial numbers may encode six traits, and one offspring may be produced according to the laws of inheritance.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to establish a system for the breeding of toy animals.
It is a further object of the invention to allow owners to participate in the propagation of aesthetically pleasing toy animals.
It is yet another object of the invention to teach principles of genetics.
Still another object of the invention is to provide registered pedigree stuffed animals which simulate the method of pedigree breeding and registration of domestic animals and sporting livestock for educational, recreational and aesthetic purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.